This invention relates to a processing modifier for high-density polyethylene. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of a polyvinyloctadecyl ether as an additive in the extrusion of high-density polyethylene resins.
In the absence of a processing modifier, the surface of most extruded polyethylene resins is undesirably rough and non-uniform. Moreover, such extruded resins may exhibit a reduction in physical properties such as tensile strength at break, percentage elongation at break, tearing resistance, and impact resistance. Addition of process modifiers to extruded resin compositions is therefore beneficial in regard to physical strength properties and surface appearance. However, such additives may result in the reducing of other properties of the extrudates such as gloss, heat-sealability, blocking, transparency and moisture resistance. Therefore, it is advisable to avoid an excess of such additives.